Take Your Breath Away
Take Your Breath Away is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth as the Valentine Special case. It is the second extra case in the city of Pheadmouth and takes place during the events between End of the Santorinis (Case #12 of Pheadmouth) and America's Most Ineligible (Case #13 of Pheadmouth). Plot The player accompanied Ned for a walk during the Valentine's Day to see what people usually did there. When they came back, Ned discovered a police car parked at the parking lot, which was vandalized with red paint and full of Valentine balloons inside. After going through the balloons, the team shockingly found the lifeless body of their fellow detective Habrudie Nogoro inside the car. The team then found eight suspects, including the victim's friend, zookeeper Silvano Fang, fashion designer Jennifer Miller, artist and writer Charlie Inferno, released criminal Arif Hassan, country singer Kurt Arias, lawyer Jordan Sterling, cinema security guard Joshua Hayes and electrician Jay Padilla. Mid-investigation, Christian told the team that he had seen Habrudie at the Pheadmouth supermarket before he died, while Amelie also called the team for help, saying that there was a fight at the supermarket. After controlling the angry customers there, the team found out from Rosamund that the victim had booked a ticket for the popular Hungry Games film series, but left the cinema during the middle of the film. Later, Trent and Faith called the team as they had found something in the cinema, which turned out to be a CCTV camera recording a fight between the victim and Joshua. The team then found enough evidence to arrest... Summary Victim *'Habrudie Nogoro' (found lifeless inside a police car full of Valentine balloons and red paint) Murder Weapon *'Balloons' Killer *'Not yet Incarcerated' Suspects CValentineInfo-SilvanoFang.png|Silvano Fang CValentineInfo-JenniferMiller.png|Jennifer Miller CValentineInfo-CharlieInferno.png|Charlie Inferno CValentineInfo-ArifHassan.png|Arif Hassan CValentineInfo-KurtArias.png|Kurt Arias CValentineInfo-JordanSterling.png|Jordan Sterling CValentineInfo-JoshuaHayes.png|Joshua Hayes CValentineInfo-JayPadilla.png|Jay Padilla Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates. *The killer goes indoor tanning. *The killer dances the tango. *The killer . *The killer . Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Torn Half Photo, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Habrudie Nogoro) *Examine Torn Half Photo. (Result: Half Photo) *Examine Half Photo. (New Suspect: Silvano Fang) *Ask Silvano Fang about his relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Silvano Fang identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Silvano interrogated; Clues: Faded Card, Book Book Cover, Victim's Locker) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jennifer Miller) *Ask Jennifer Miller about the victim being her customer. (Prerequisite: Address analyzed) *Examine Faded Book Cover. (Result: Book; New Suspect: Charlie Inferno) *Ask Charlie Inferno about his book in the victim's office. (Prerequisite: Book unraveled) *Examine Victim's Locker. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Arif Hassan) *Ask Arif Hassan about his criminal files. (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cherry liquor chocolates) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Supermarket. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Badge, Victim's Jacket, Satchel) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Victim's Police Badge) *Analyze Victim's Police Badge. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes indoor tanning; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cinema) *Investigate Cinema. (Prerequisite: Victim's Police Badge analyzed; Clue: Lost and Found Box; New Suspect: Joshua Hayes) *Ask Joshua Hayes if he saw anything suspicious in the cinema. (Prerequisite: Cinema investigated) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Locked Cellphone) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jay Padilla) *Ask Jay Padilla about the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Microphone on Microphone) *Examine Name on Microphone. (New Suspect: Kurt Arias) *Ask Kurt Arias about his microphone inside the victim's jacket. (Prerequisite: Kurt Arias decoded) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Note with Phone Number) *Analyze Note with Phone Number. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Jordan Sterling) *Ask Jordan Sterling about the note he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note with Phone Number analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 Chapter 4 ??? (1/1) Trivia *The victim and all of the suspects in this case were parodies of Criminal Case Wiki members: **Habrudie Nogoro is a parody of Hasuro, Bruno and Diego, the creators of Pheadmouth. **Silvano Fang is a parody of Wolfy. **Jennifer Miller is a parody of Mik. **Charles Inferno is a parody of Bonnie. **Arif Hassan is a parody of Arif. **Kurt Arias is a parody of Dusk. **Jordan Sterling is a parody of Jordan. **Joshua Hayes is a parody of Josh. **Jay Padilla is a parody of Jack. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Special Case in Pheadmouth